Handcuffs
by Nyansei-kun
Summary: Because of Fran's attitude towards his sensei, he was punished, but not just him, the guy whom he should show around the school- Bel -got also into this kind of trouble. What would be their sensei planning? As time passes by, would there be a chance for these two guy's to fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot! I'm late!" a teal-haired boy is running from home to school. "I shouldn't have watch too much anime! But… I can't help it. It's such a good Anime!" he says to himself while running. When he reached his school, the guard is closing up the gate and he accelerates his speed more trying his best to get inside before the guard closes the gate completely. "Yatta~!" he shouts monotonously. He stops and catches his breath. The guard looks at him and shrugs. *ding dong* "oops.. The second bell." He ran again. When he reached his room, the teacher is already inside, talking to the class. Well, since it's Fran we're talking about, he opened the door . The whole class are looking at him and he bowed to the teacher. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic." "Kufufu~ Stop making excuses, Fran. You just watched too much Anime again, didn't you?" He shrugged and went to his seat.

Mukuro, his teacher, sighed and said "Anyway, as I was saying, there would a new student here and he would be your classmate." The girls in the room giggled and Mukuro shushed them. "Be kind to him and make him feel welcome in this room." "Hai~!" All of the girls said in unison. Mukuro looked over at the door of the classroom. "Please come in." The door opened and a student came inside. "Kyaa~" The girls are blushing and they started chatting next to each other. Mukuro cleared his throat and the girls quieted down, but still smiling. "Please introduce yourself."

"Ushishishi~ The name's Belphegor. You can call me Bel. Please to meet you. (not really)" The girls are giggling and Bel's face has a smile on his face. Like a Cheshire cat. The boys are mumbling something like what's so great about that guy? Why are the girls so fluffy fluffy and blushing? Because they are jealous. Fran didn't mind the new student and stretched. As Bel was looking around the room, looking the peasants face one by one, he noticed a teal-haired boy stretching and not paying attention to him. The smile on his face faded a bit and thought "Have some manners, you brat."

"Okay.. You're seat is…" Mukuro looked around looking for a place for Bel to sit. "Ah. Why don't you sit behind Fran? That teal-haired boy over there." Fran heard that his teacher mentioned his name and he looked forward. "What?" he asked. "Bel would be sitting behind you. Lend him some of your notes and show him around after school. This is your punishment since you came late." "What~? You gotta be kidding me~" he complained monotonously. Mukuro smiled and lets out a bad aura. "Don't make me repeat those words, Fran." "tch. Whatever, pineapple." "Okay. That's it. You're gonna accompany Bel in one week. Do complain more and it's gonna be one month." Fran looked at Mukuro with a bored look and sighed. "One week then." Mukuro smiled and told Bel to sit behind Fran.

As Bel was walking, the smile on his face became wider. He thought "I think its gonna be fun~" He sat down behind Fran and Fran looked at him. "Here." He handed his notes to him. Bel took it and put it on his table. "I'll return it when I'm done copying." He said with a smile. "Yeah. You should. No eyes" He turned around and there's a vein popped in Bel's head. "Frog." Fran turned around again, facing Bel."Did you say something?" "Hmn? No." Fran stared at him for a moment and faced front again. Bel took out his tongue and looked at Fran's note. As he was scanning Fran's note he notice that it was neat and thought "What a neat notebook for a guy."

It's lunch time and Fran stood up. Bel looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Somewhere. Away from you, that is." "Ho?" Fran took a step and Bel stretched his leg and Fran fell down on the floor, his face hits the floor. "Itai…" He held his hurt face and looked at Bel. Bel was smiling, not looking at Fran and whistles. Fran got up on his feet. "The hell was that for?" "What?" "You blocked my way with your oh so long leg like a lizard's tail." "I dare you to say that again." "Sure. As many times as you want." Bel stood up and stared at Fran. "I'll give you three seconds to run." "I haven't repeated it yet." "You.." *growls* They both looked at each other for a minute and Bel started laughing like a maniac. "What cha laughing at?" "I didn't know that your stomach makes that kind of sound!" *growls* Bel stopped laughing. " Look whose talking." "Sh-shut up!" Bel looked at Fran and he saw him smirked lightly. "Your real annoying." "Said the princess herself." Before Bel could say another word, Fran walked away. "Brat." He mumbled.

"Ahh~ I'm so hungry~ Freakin' princess." He made his way to the cafeteria and he saw that the foods are all sold out. "Great. Just great. Think I'll just skip lunch today. The princess' fault." He walked away from the cafeteria and went outside. Went to the drinking fountain and decided to drink a lot of water to fill his stomach. "Ha… too much water…" he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and looked at his watch. "Oh, still got half an hour. I should sleep." He went to the back of his school and sat under the tree. "My spot." He lied down and closes his eyes.

"Damn frog.. The cafeteria's out of food already." Bel was walking in the hallway, not paying much attention and he bump to someone. He looked at the guy who bump him as what he thought. "Oya? What are you doing here? Why are you alone? Where's Fran?" Bel thought "who is this? Oh, yeah. The teacher." And he replied. "That lil' girl left me." Mukuro smiled. "And where did this 'lil'' girl of yours went off to?" Bel raised an unseen eyebrow about the word lil' girl of yours and answered the question. "Dunno." "I see. Well, I gotta go. I'll tell him tomorrow to accompany you properly. And if he still don't, then…" he smirked and walked away. Bel was left in the hallway, looking at Mukuro walking away. "Weird people." He shrugged and went back to his room.

He opened the door of his room, as he was walking toward his seat he glanced at Fran's seat and he saw that he still haven't returned. "Stupid froggy." He sat down on his seat and immediately, four girls came near him. "Ne, ne. Bel-kun. Where you from?" one of them said. "Somewhere." He replied. "Eh? Where is this somewhere?" "Somewhere that none of you are allowed to know." The girls pouted. "What are your types then?" Bel looked at them, slightly annoyed. "Why?" "We just wanted to know. That's all." "hmn… I dunno. I really don't care what kind of type I like as long as I have interest on that person." "Oh.." They said in unison and the bell rang. "Ja ne. Bel-kun. Next time." Bel smiled lightly and thought "Never."

All students were on their seats and the door opened, only to see Fran yawning while walking inside. "That guy always come late." A pink pointed-haired guy said. "Yeah. Too proud of himself." A ponytail-haired guy replied. "Leave him." A guy with glasses said."But it's so annoying!" "Just mind your own business. He's the top student in this school and you can lecture him if you replaced his place as a top student." The two guys quieted down. Fran didn't mind their complaints about him and he sat on his seat. "Shishi~ Where did you go?" a voice behind him said. He tilted his head side by side and replied. "I already told you. Away from you." He received a pain on his back and he looked at his back. "Knife?" "Shishi~ that's what you get when you don't answer me properly." "Oh shut up." Another knife hit his back. Fran was about to complain on Bel but the math teacher arrived. "Tch." Fran clicked his tongue and left the two knives on his back.

While the teacher was talking about the formulas on how to use the sine, cosine, tangent, Fran's attention was outside the window and Bel was sleeping. The teacher noticed the two of them and he just pretended that he didn't see it. They'll just prepare on the test though. Since they are that smart.

It's time to go to school and Fran as he is, stretched, yawned and waited till only a few students left. As he was waiting, he took off the knives embedded on his back, there are three girls behind him, and when he noticed that there are people behind him, he turned around to look and he saw that they are just Bel's 'fans' and he glanced at Bel's seat, he's still sleeping. He stood up and took his bag and left. About after five minutes later, Bel woke up and yawned he then noticed that there are three girls standing beside him. He looked vulnerable and asked "What time is it?" "4:30 in the afternoon" a long brownish haired girl said. "Oh.." He looked forward and he saw that Fran already left. He pouted a bit and shrugged. "A-Ano ne, Bel-kun…" One of the girls said. He stood up, took his bag and left the room. The three girls were left behind and watches him leave.

"Ahh~ I overslept." He walked around, looking for a nice place to eat. Bel found a nice place to eat and while he was eating his parfait, he saw a teal-haired boy passing by. He looked at what was the teal-haired boy was wearing. He was wearing a slightly dark blue, long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt, in shorts, black socks and he can't see the shoes. He stared at the boy's face, he saw a frog clip on his hair, wearing a headset and noticed that it was Fran. He suddenly laughed making the other customers look at him and thought "Shopping, eh? Now you really look like a girl. Especially on what you are wearing." He keeps laughing. "I wish I have a camera with me right now." He continued to eat his parfait, still giggling.

-The next morning-

Fran yawned and looked at his clock. "Oh. Nice. I woke up early." He got up and changed on his uniform. His room is full of Anime. Wallpapers, manga, games, bag, headset, etc. Though it's full of Anime, he still keeps his room clean. He went downstairs and he already smelled a delicious food. He went to the kitchen and he was greeted. "Morning, Fran! It's unusual for you to get up early." A green haired woman said. Her hair is waist length and always wear a beautiful smile on her face. "I slept in the middle of reading." He said and sat down. "Oh, I see. I made a pancake. And your bento is on the counter." "Thanks, mom." He ate the pancake. "I heard that you have a new classmate." "Yeah. Why?" "Nothing. What's he like? Is he cute?" "Dunno." "Eh? You should look at his face properly so that you can tell me~" "Mom, you already have a husband." "I know that~ But he's far away and I seldom see him… And I just wanted to know if your classmate is cute or not~" "Whatever. I'll take my camera and take a picture of him sleeping, while drooling. So that you will know." His mom giggled cutely. "Okay~! Thanks~!" She hugs Fran. "Mom, let go. I can't eat properly." "Oh, sorry."

Fran finished eating and put his bento in his bag and camera. "I'll be off then." "Be careful~!" He goes to school, this time not hurrying. He wore his headset and plays some Anime songs. "Today is such a nice day~" He smelled the fresh air, smiling slightly. He reached his school and when he arrived in his room, all of his classmates were looking at him. A guy murmured "Wow.. He's early" "Yeah. That's unusual." Fran walked inside and found his seat, as usual, not paying heed to his classmates. "Ushishi~ look whose early." Fran didn't respond because he didn't heard Bel and this made Bel angry. He took off Fran's headset and this made Fran came back to reality. He looked behind him and saw Bel, holding his headset. "Give it back~" "No." "Give it back or I'll sue you." "Shishi~ before you can do that, you'll found yourself inside a coffin~" Fran looked at him with bored eyes. *ding dong* The bell rang and Bel looked outside for a second, when he looked back to Fran he was surprised that the headset is back to him and hanging on his neck. "When did you…" The door opened and Mukuro came in. "Please take your seats."

He looked around and saw Fran. "Oya? How unusual. Your early today, Fran." "Because I ate pineapple last night." Mukuro got a scary smile on his face and the students in Fran's room are all scared, except him and Bel. He went over to Fran and stopped in front of him. "Fran. Didn't I tell you that you're gonna accompany Bel?" "Yeah. But he said that he didn't need to be accompanied." "Shishi~ What a lie froggy." He looked at Bel. "Shush. No eyes." A vein popped in Bel's head. "You little.." "Kufufu~ okay." Both of them looked at Mukuro. "Fran, give me your right hand. Bel, your left." "Why?" Bel asked. "No questions. . . ." Both of them sighed and gave their hand to him. *kacha* "Wha…" Bel pulled his hand and Fran's hand followed his. "Take this handcuffs off!" Bel complained. "Kufufu~ Both of you are gonna be in that state for… hmn…" Both of them looked at him and so is the whole class. "One week." "What?!" Both said in unison. "Yep. One week. And if you're gonna complain, I'm gonna make it one month AND if you're still gonna complain… I'll seriously flush the keys in the toilet. Got that? Now sit your bums and Bel, move your seat beside Fran so that it won't be too difficult for Fran to write." Mukuro went back in front and started his lesson. "Fuck this." They thought.

The whole class pretended that they didn't see anything, because if they did, they'll seriously gonna be the next target. "Worst day.." both of them thought. It's the third period and Fran is starting to get irritated. "Move your hand more to my table. I can't write properly." "Shut up. You slimy frog." This made Fran irritated and he kicked Bel's foot. "Ow.!" Bel shouted a bit. Fran was looking outside the window, humming. Bel did the same as what Fran did. They were doing this for how many times and the teacher got pissed off, sending them outside. "It's your fault you damn no eyes." "Shut up you very slimy green frog." Both glared at each other and you can see a (fighting) current between them. Bel growled while Fran is keeping an emotionless face though inside his growling too. "If you only obeyed sensei, this wouldn't be fucking happening!" "Is that how should a princess talk?" "I'm NOT a fucking princess, you slimy disgusting frog!" "Oh really? Then why are you wearing such a girly tiara or whatever that is in your head?" "It's a crown. S-T-U-P-I-D." "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I'm not stupid, M-O-R-O-N." "You…!" The two of them were so busy fighting that they didn't notice the warning in the hallway saying 'wet floor'. Bel took a step forward and Fran took a step backward. They didn't know that there was a little poodle of water and Bel stepped on it accidentally. He slipped and fell forward (in a slow motion) making Fran fall too. There was a loud thud, the student's and the teacher heard it because of the silence inside the room, so silent that you can even hear the ticking of the clock but the teacher didn't mind it because he thought that they are still fighting. "Ow.." Bel said in pain but he realized that he wasn't that hurt. He looked beneath him and he saw Fran, looking at him with his expressionless face. Their faces is so close that their noses are touching. This made Bel blushed a bit. "Get off me, you freakin' no eyes." Bel backed off and sat down on the floor. "That hurt." Fran held his head and rubbed it gently.

"You okay?" asked Bel. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Nothing. You got a problem?" "Puh." Fran made that kind of irritating sound to make think Bel that he is pissed in him but Bel didn't mind it and both fell in silent. "Ah." Bel looked at Fran. "Since we're handcuffs together, where are we going to sleep? Shower? Together? Yuck. Sleep side by side? And when we woke up we each other hugging?" he shivers. Bel didn't answer for a second. "Now that you mention it.." Thought for a moment, shook his head and stood up, making Fran's arm floating in the air. "Stand up, froggy. We're gonna do something about this."

"The teacher's faculty room?" Fran said. "As you can see." "Why?" "You'll see." Bel opened the door and the teachers who are inside the faculty room looked at them. Bel and Fran bowed. "Is Mukuro-sensei here?" Bel asked. "Yeah. He's over there." The teacher pointed at the corner of the room where Mukuro is sitting, doing some paper works. Both of them bowed and headed to Mukuro. "Pineapple." Fran said. Mukuro looked at his side and saw the two of them. "Oya? One week's not finished yet. Not even half of the day." "We're here to make you let us free." Bel said. "Why? The two of you goes 'buddy buddy' now?" "No. Never." Said Fran. "Then there's no need for me to make you go 'free'" "If you won't, where are we gonna sleep?" Mukuro went silent for a while. "hmn… I know. Bel, why don't you just stay in Fran's house? You live in a hotel, right? And I'm sure that Fran's mother will be happy to meet you. (like Fran's introducing his boyfriend to his mother)" " ." Fran said with a hundred percent disagreement. "Your choice. Whether Bel sleeps in your house or Fran sleeping in hotel with Bel." Both fell in silence. "Then what about when we use the bathroom?" "Oh. That's a no problem. Since you are both guy's nothing's bad about it, right? (unless you'll do 'something') And you both can scrub each other's back." "Pineapple." They both said in unison and left the faculty room making Mukuro chuckled.

"Well, you heard the pineapple, no eyes." "Where are we going to sleep? My house? Or yours?" "Well, which do you prefer?" "My house, of course. If the two of us will go to your 'hotel' people might think that… ew." He didn't finish it. "I know that!" Bel shivered at the thought. While walking in the hallway, the two of them decided to skip all the subjects and they stayed at Fran's favorite place. "So this is where you're sleeping." "Yeah. And don't be noisy about it." "I won't. It's such a perfect place." Fran 'hmph'ed and Bel smiled and sat down under the tree, Fran did the same. "We'll go to my place if it's time to go home." Bel nodded and fell asleep. Fran thought "Why is this happening to me?" He didn't realized that he too fell asleep.

*ding dong* Fran woke up and rubbed his face. He looked at his watch and it's already time to go home. "Hey. No eyes. Wake up. It's time to go home." He nudge him and Bel woke up. Fran stared at Bel and laugh inwardly. Glad he put his camera in his pocket before the teacher send them outside. This is his chance. He took out his camera and flash. Bel saw a flash in his sleepy eyes and he looked at Fran. "What was that?" "What is?" "There was a flash." "I dunno. Maybe a reflection of a mirror." He lied and keeps on laughing inwardly. "By the way, no eyes, you should wipe that face of yours." "Why?" "Why? Because there's a pool of drool in your face." Bel blushed lightly and wiped his face. No energy to fight back. "Stop calling me no eyes, frog. Call me senpai." He said suddenly. "Why should I?" "Because you just should." "Gimme money and I'll do it." "How 'bout a kiss?" "Never mind, 'senpai'." "Shishi~" "Let's go."

-They arrived at Fran's house-

"Well? What are you waiting for, frog?" "Nothing. I just hated the way the people looked at us in the train station. Why do you have to use the train station anyway? And your 'hotel's' too far! And not just that, you took how many fucking hours in your hotel just to get some clothes!" He complained still his voice is monotone. "It can't be helped, froggy. Since I'm a prince. Shishi~" "Prince my ass." "Shishi~ You act like a girl. Complaining all this and that." Fran rolled his eyes inwardly and opened the door of his house. "Tadaima~" A sound of footsteps was heard running towards them. "Okairi~! Fran~!" His mother hugged him. "Why are you so late? It's already 6:15 p.m." "Ah.. Stuffs." His mother broke the hug and looked at him. "Oh well. As long as you're- My~! Who is this? Your boyfriend?" His mother walked towards Bel. "Of course." Bel glared at him and his mom squealed with a giggle. "Not." He added. His mom's excitement disappeared. "Boring. Anyway. Come, come. My name's Franchesca. Fran's mother. Feel yourself at home, ne?" "I'm Bel and thank you for the warm welcome." He took off his shoes and went inside same as Fran. They went to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? Curry?" "Yeah. Curry would be nice." Bel said and a very wide smile appeared on his face. "Mom." He added lastly and earned a glare from Fran. "Kyaa~! You called me mom!" Fran's mom hugged Bel tightly.

Fran's mom is so hyper and all that that he can't stand this anymore and said "I'm gonna go change." "Okay~! By the way, Fran. Why are the two of are being handcuffs together?" The room suddenly got silent.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh… I see. So that's what happened." Franchesca said with a smile on her face. "But you know, Mukuro still haven't changed." Fran and Bel looked at her. They are now in the kitchen table, eating, while Franchesca is asking them questions and they answer back. "You know that pineapple, mom?" "Yes, my Fran. We were classmates when I'm in grade 8. We hardly talk that much with each other." "Then?" "Then one time, our teacher in PE paired the whole class. You know, boy and girl pair. The two of us were paired up by our teacher and that's when we started talking and hanging out. End of story." "Oh…" Bel and Fran said in unison. "So that means," said Fran. "He's the one who told you that I have a new classmate? And everything I do in his class?" "Yup. So you should stop calling him pineapple." "heh~ never." He took a spoonful of curry and eats it. "Ushishi~ by any chance, _mom_." "Hmn? What is it, Bel?" she replied with a smile on her face and giggles. "Did he tell you that he _likes_ you?" Franchesca's smile faded and her face started turning red. Fran stopped eating half way and looked at Bel his face is like saying what kind of question is that? "W-what? O-of course not. He didn't _say _ that." Franchesca replied, looking away. "Ushishi~ I see." Bel continued to eat and know what Fran's mother meant. "Why did you ask that kind of question? You no eyes." "Does that still need to be answered?" Bel smiles widely. "No eyes." Fran mumbled and he finished eating, he waited for Bel to finish eating his food. "Bel, what about you? Do you like Fran?" Franchesca said out of nowhere. Bel and Fran froze. Fran looks at his mother with a questioning look on his face, Bel on the other hand is choking. He put his spoon down immediately and drinks the water, and he was glad that the water is just beside him.

"Mom!" Fran exclaimed monotonously, slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "What kind of a question is that?!" "Etou… A yes and no question?" she replied. "That's not it! What makes you think that _this_ guy," he points at Bel who is catching his breath and cooling down "_likes_ me?" His mom thought for a moment and giggled suddenly. "I'm going to sleep.." she stood up and stretched. "Mom!" "What is it, Fran?" "You still haven't answered my question yet." "Oh, yeah right. Hmn… My answer is… Uh… Etou… You'll see." She giggled and ran off. Bel who is now completely cooled down, asked Fran. "Why did she say that kind of question?" "I dunno. She likes Yaoi as much as I like Anime." "Yaoi?" "Yeah. No eye—I mean, senpai." "What is Yaoi?" "NEED NOT TO KNOW." Fran smiled inwardly, because he's happy that he finally used that sentence from the Anime he watched. (Meitantei Conan, Movie) Bel shrugged. "Are we—" "Fran~! Please put your dishes in the sink! I'll wash them tomorrow! Both of you should sleep! Oh! Before that! Go shower first~! Both of you smelled!" Franchesca shouted followed by a giggle. The two of them were looking at the door of the kitchen, still and haven't said a word to each other for a minute. Then they smelled themselves and the look of their faces is awful. 'You gotta be kidding me', they thought. "How can we take a shower? We can't take off our clothes completely." Bel said. "It'll hang in the middle of this cuff." He raised his hand. "Why're you asking me?" "Because you're the only whose with me right now, frog." "Ah. Now that you mention it. Why are you here with me anyway? And why are you in my house?" A vein popped in Bel's head. He pulled his arm and Fran's hand followed and so he is. Almost falling on Bel's lap. They were now face to face to each other and Bel held Fran's face with his thumb and pointing finger. "Don't fuck with me you slimy frog." Fran looked at him with those bored eyes of his, but Bel felt like his eyes were telling 'yes I am fucking with you. Got a problem?' Bel smiled wickedly and he started to close their gap. Fran noticed that Bel's face is getting closer, so he pulled back. Bel's wicked smile disappeared. "I didn't know that you're a pervert." "Shishi~ what makes you say that?" "Because—" "Fran~! Bel~! Did you shower already~?" Butted Franchesca. "Not yet~, mom~" "What? Go take shower already~! Its getting late~!" "We have a problem~" Franchesca's suddenly in the kitchen. Bel's got a shocked look on his face and thought 'How did she got here so fast?' "What is your problem?" "This." Fran lifted his arm. "Oh.. The handcuffs." "So… We can't shower. And if we do, our clothes will get wet." "That is no problemo~" "What no problemo? Of course it is a problem. The clothes will hang on the middle." "Just tear your clothes then." "WHAT?!" Both exclaimed in unison. "What? Why? You want to be stinky? That is just so ew!"

Bel and Fran is inside the bathtub, facing each other. The look on their faces is scary and so is the atmosphere. "Don't look at me! Frog! You are not allowed to see this prince's precious body!" "Shut up. This IS my house." "But this IS my body!" Fran rolled his eyes inwardly and looked aside. "Shishi~ Good." "Prince my arse." A water splashed on Fran's face.

-A few minutes ago-

"If the two of you get stinks, no girls will come near you. And I'm sure that they will mumble something like 'Their good looking but stinks.' Do you want to hear something like that?" "Don't care." Both said in unison, and glared at each other. "Whether you like it or not, your going to shower! And that's final! Don't make me mad!" She stormed off. Fran sighed and Bel got silent. "You heard her, _senpai_." Bel nodded and said "Gotta buy another one of this uniform."

-End-

Bel splashed water in Fran's face and giggled. Fran didn't mind it, but Bel is annoying (today) so he did it again. Fran looked at him and Bel's face has that Cheshire's grin. "What?" He asked. "Why do you keep splashing water on me?" "Because it's fun." "What are you? A little kid?" "Shishi~ No. But you are." "Says the one whose splashing water on me." "Frog." "Ouji kakko kari" (dunno if the spelling's right) Bel glared at him and Fran glared back, he's not looking at Bel's face but underneath. Bel noticed where he was looking. "Pervert." Fran looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" "No. You." Bel pointed at the soap and Fran looked at what he's pointing at. "Senpai, did you lose it?" "IDIOT!" He stood up, some water fell down on the ground and splashed. "Of course it's you whom I meant! Slimy frog!" Bel keeps talking, Fran looked at him and he looks down slowly and saw how big little Bel is and he looked away. "Senpai." "What?" Fran looked at him in the eyes and said "Senpai, I think you're arouse or rising or something." Bel looked down and smiled widely. "You're that amazed?" "Amazed? No. I'm disgusted actually." "Ho?" He knelt down and held Fran's chin up. "You can't run froggy. Shishi~" Fran shivered and pushed Bel away. "Eee~ Don't touch me. Shoo. Shoo." Bel smacked his head. "Hmph. Get up. I've had enough and I wanna sleep." Bel got out of the bathtub and so is Fran. They dried themselves, covered the lower part of their body with a towel and went to Fran's room. "Another problem." Said Fran. "What?" "Clothes." "Damn…"

They wore their pajamas and their serious problem is the shirt. How can they wear their shirt if the handcuff's in the way to wear a shirt? And there is no way that they are not gonna wear a shirt. They don't want to catch a cold and most of all, they don't want to sleep side by side without any shirt. If by any chance that they are going to sleep side by side without any shirt, and if someone sees them, he/she might think that they did "it" and that is a big NO NO. They ended up sleeping together without a shirt though.

"Senpai~ Will you please stop moving a lot? It's annoying." "Shut up, Froggy. It's not my fault that your bed is this small." "It's small because this bed is just for ONE person only. Idiot." "Hah? What did you say, you little slimy frog?" "Huh? Oh... Nothing. I just said that you're blind." *thud* Fran's back hit the wall and Bel's hands are on his neck, choking him. "Itai~ Itai~ Stop it, senpai. Me can't breathe.." "Ushishi~ That's good to hear~" "Me don't have a shirt already and your choking me." "We're just the same, Froggy." "And I hate the fact that we're sleeping on the same bed!" "As do I! And I'm NOT gonna sleep on the floor!" He keeps choking Fran with a smile on his face and Fran felt that his body is burning and feels bad because he can't inhale a properly. He also had a bad feeling that if he can't stop Bel, something bad will happen.

"What's wrong, Froggy? Can't breathe?" "A..." "Hah? Can't hear you." He smiles wide when he saw Fran's face turning light red, and he added the pressure on choking Fran. "Ah..." Fran's face turned onto something different. It's not his usual emotionless facade. His face IS turning red, and he's letting out a cute moan that made Bel hard by just hearing it. "Ah... Se-Senpai... Stop..." He patted Bel's hand, signing him that he's lacking oxygen. Bel blushed and got more hard. When he realized that he was getting hard, he let go of Fran's neck. Fran sat down, inhaling and exhaling oxygen, not minding Bel. When he gathered enough oxygen, his emotionless face is back. This made Bel disappointed. He still want to see more of Fran's expression, now that he knew that Fran can make this kind of expression, he will do everything he can to see more expression from him.

"Damn you." Fran sat up on Bel's stomach and he also did what just Bel did to him. Bel, on the other hand, seems to be imagining or thinking of something else. He just looked at Fran who was sitting on top of him, choking him. 'He doesn't seem to be choking.. Not fair!' Fran thought. He sighed and let go Bel's neck, he leaned his hand on the bed for support when something grabbed his other hand. He looked at his hand and his gaze turned to Bel. "Let go, no eyes." Bel didn't answer, he just keeps staring at Fran. "He-" Fran was pulled and his face ended up facing Bel's. He blinked and he felt something ran around his neck, he looked side to side and saw Bel's arms around his neck. "What the..." Fran struggles and he tries to pull back, but Bel's arms won't budge. "Fran..." Fran stopped struggling and he looked at Bel. "Wha-" He was pulled by Bel and he felt something touched his lips. 'What the hell?!' Fran struggled hard and he tried his best to get off from Bel. Bel, who is getting much more turned on, tightened his grip on Fran and kissed him deeper. He rolled and he ended up on top of Fran. Fran closed his eyes shut and keeps pushing Bel off of him, his face is turning red and he can't breathe properly. Bel held Fran's cheeks and he licked Fran's lower lip. Fran shuddered and he used his foot to kick Bel, but Bel didn't budge. 'The fuck's wrong with him!' He keeps struggling until he felt that Bel grabbed his hands, placing them on the either side of his head.

Bel bit his lower lip and Fran, not expecting it, let out a little moan and gasped. Bel made this his chance and he slipped his tongue inside Fran's cavern and starts to explore it. He keeps licking his cavern, and he's starting to feel really good about it. It feels like that he's in heaven or floating. He didn't feel anything like this before, and this is his first time kissing someone and especially a guy. Fran drooled and he hate to admit that he too is getting turned on, but he needs to stop Bel no matter what. They hardly know each other and if this goes on, they'll surely end up in doing it. He gathered all his strength and pushed Bel with all his might. It was a success. They both panted, and blushing. There was a moment of silence and Bel was the one to speak up. "F-Fran.. I-" Fran punched him on the face and said/shouted monotonously "What the hell was that for?! Why did you suddenly did that! Ugh..." Bel soothed his cheek, still on top of Fran and shrugged. A vein popped on Fran's head and he pushed Bel away, and wiped his mouth. "Friggin' no eyes. You should cut that bangs of yours to see what you're doing." Bel didn't say anything, he just keeps looking on Fran. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Bel sighed and yawned. "Senpai!" "Huh?" "I'm asking you a question. . .ME?" "Ushishi~ NEED NOT TO KNOW." "Fuck you for saying that." "Ushishi~"

"My Fran is growing up." Franchesca smiled and giggled. "They sure look good together." Franchesca looks at you (or screen) "Shh... It's just between us that I do support them! Weird mother, aren't I? Well. See you in the next chapter!"

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

-The next day-

All of the students whom they passed by looked at them, with a questionable face on their faces, well, who would not be? As far as they know, only their class knows why they are being handcuffs together. They ignored the stares, gossips, and other things. They started to speed their pace and finally arrived in their classroom, and one of their classmates jokingly asked if something happened between them, and obviously they said nothing and told him to fuck off. They were in a bad mood because, Fran's mother, Franchesca, told them that "Be careful on your way to school! Cute couples!" and while going to school, some group of gangsters blocked their way and even told them that they were homos! They ignored them and started walking away, but, one of the gangsters pulled Fran's hair and told him that he might be the one leading Bel to bed, Bel heard it and punched the guy on the face. His companions were shocked of the sudden punch of Bel, they hurriedly went to him and asked him if he's okay, while the guy who was punched tries to soothe his aching face, he looked up and was shocked. The blond and green-haired guy were gone.

*ding dong*

The school bell rang, and their homeroom teacher (Mukuro) came in. He checked the attendance of each student and proceeded his lesson, ignoring Bel and Fran completely until his lesson time is over. And when it's over, he called to them. "Bel and Fran, come to the faculty room after lunch." And left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Bel. "How would I know? Maybe he (accidentally) ate one of his kind earlier or he woke up on the wrong side of the field." Answered Fran. Bel didn't say anything and listened (not really) to the lesson of their another teacher . When all of the morning subjects were done, they hurriedly went to the faculty room to see Mukuro. When they arrived, he wasn't there, they asked one of the teachers where he went and the teacher answered that he went to the cafeteria. They bowed and left, went to the cafeteria, they searched for him, but he was nowhere to be found, they asked the person in charge in the cafeteria where he was and answered that he just left, and they left the cafeteria.

"Where would he be at this time?" Asked Bel. "Well, usually, after you eat lunch, you usually go to the toilet, right?" Said Fran. "Hmn.."

Both went to toilet and searched for Mukuro there, well, he wasn't there. Bel was starting to get pissed, Fran noticed this and said that he might be back at the faculty room and Bel dragged him out of the toilet. They were in the faculty room again, still, he's not there. Bel was now really pissed off and dragged Fran everywhere he goes. 45 minutes later, they still didn't find him, they searched everywhere, well, actually, Bel did. He raised his hands up and down, shouting curses and this made Fran a bit angry. "Bel-senpai." Fran said and Bel looked at him, smokes going out in his head. "What!" He exclaimed. "There is still one place that you didn't go to." "Are you kidding? I searched the entire school and still didn't find him!" Fran shook his head and pointed his finger up. "Rooftop." "I-! Now that you mentioned it." _"He's an idiot, all right."_ Fran thought.

They reached the rooftop and at last! Mukuro was there. Sitting. "Kufufu~ You sure took your time." Mukuro said and stood up, dusting his pants. "Whose fault do you think that is?!" Bel exclaimed and walked toward him. "Now take these handcuffs off!" "Kufufu~ Is that how you speak to your elderly?" "Yeah." Fran retorted. Mukuro sighed and cleared his throat. "Now, now. Before I take it off, I would like to ask one thing." "What?" Both said in unison. "What's with the blanket?" "Tropical teacher, you already know the answer." Said Fran. "Or maybe you expect us to go to school naked? We're not an idiot. (just prince all mighty here)" "Kufufu~ Well, that is true." He said and walked past them, earning the look of the two and stopped in front of the door. "Bel. Fran." He said and took a deep breath. "You should've realized it already. That handcuffs' just an illusion." There was a moment of silence and Mukuro broke it. "The two of you were just thinking that the handcuffs' real. You've fallen to my trap." He smirked after saying it to them. "WHAT!" both exclaimed and Mukuro just nodded. "Let me explain. First, I'm actually an illusionist and of course, you didn't know that because I didn't tell anyone especially your mom, Fran, even if we're close since high school. Secondly, I actually enjoyed watching the two of you, doing this and _that_. Well, that is all. See you."

Mukuro left and the two who are left behind, stood still, didn't say anything and they keep on repeating in their minds of what Mukuro had just said. Well, Bel keeps repeating in his mind of what their sensei said, and Fran seems to get it, but didn't mind it, there is just one thing that bothers him the most. The word 'that'. Fran's cheeks turned light red, he remembered what Bel did to him last night and when he realized that his face is burning lightly, he shook his head and took a deep breath.

Fran said to Bel, "Senpai, since that pineapple said that this handcuffs' just an illusion, we just have to think that there is no handcuffs. That'll break the illusion." Bel wanted to ask Fran that how did he know that it'll work? But he just nodded and thought that the handcuffs' off. After a while of thinking it, the illusion disappeared, this made the two happy and they hurriedly changed clothes.

"Thank goodness," Bel said happily and stretched, "I can't smell the slimy frog's scent ." Fran raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Bel answered, "Hmn? You know what I mean." "No, I don't." "Shishi~ Then you're not a genius." "Well, at least I'm not a pervert." Fran retorted. This made Bel angry and when he lifted his fist to punch Fran, he stopped, because Fran suddenly disappeared. He looked either side, but he didn't see him. He shrugged and took a step, when he heard a croak.

"Hmn? Did I just heard a-" his sentence were cut off because he heard another croak. He looked around and didn't find a frog, he heard a croak again and this time, he looked down and there he saw a frog. He blinked and grinned, kneeled down, took the frog in his hand and talked to it. "Why is there a frog inside the school? Don't tell me, you're Fran?" He said jokingly."Kero." The frog answered. Bel was speechless for a minute, and he suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" He asked incredulously, but the frog croaked again, and his face got serious. He stood up, carries the frog and went to his hotel, he didn't give a damn about school, all he was thinking right now is, is this really happening? Is the frog in his hand really Fran?

-After 5 hours-

"Hey! Get back here! Don't go jumping around like a real frog! And stop messing with my couch!" Bel exclaimed at the jumping frog. The frog stopped jumping and looked at Bel for a while, it blinked and jumped again. A vein popped in Bel's head, he ran fast and captured the frog in his hands. "Ushishi~ Stupid frog. I'll put in a bottle so that you'll behave." He searched for a bottle, big enough for the frog to fit in, he put it inside and locked the cap, he lifted it up and looked at it, and has a very big smile on his face and he told the frog, "I'm gonna dissect you and then after that, if I have the mood, I'll eat you. Shishi~" After he said those words, the frog stared at him like it doesn't care what he'll do it. Bel put the bottle down and looked outside the window. "Kero." Bel looked at the frog, it was jumping up, it wanted to be free inside the bottle. He stared at it for a moment and freed it inside the bottle, put it in his hand, though he find it really disgusting because it's slimy, but he ignored it.

"Geez, how come you turned into a frog? Did someone put a spell on you? And what? You're the frog prince now?" The frog jumped in the couch, sat down and it seems to be waiting for something. Like it wanted to be kissed, for it to turn into its original form. Bel seemed to read the frog's mind, he thought that this frog might be messing with him, but on a second thought, it won't hurt if he gave it a try. And it seems fun. So, he put the frog in his palm, stared at it for a moment, and slowly kiss it.

When he pulled back to see if it changed or not, his expression is like an expressionless killer. It didn't change. Even just one part of the body, nothing changed. This made him angry and he feels like he wanted to kill it right now. But he told himself to calm down and thought. _"Let's see… As what I read from fairytales, the princess and the frog thingy, when the princess kissed the frog, it changed to its original form,-human- well… that is because, the princess is his…" _his thought were cut off because the frog croaked and it seems to say something to him. "Shut up, frog. I'm thinking right now." He continued his thoughts, and this time he ignored the frog's presence. _"Where were me? Hmn.. Oh yeah. Because the princess is the frog prince's true love… WAIT! WHAT! True love? Then that means, I…"_ He cut off his thoughts and he looked at the frog in his palm. "Shshi~ Sorry froggy. Can't turn you into your original form. You're going to be like this. Forever." The frog tilted its head."Kero." Then jumped out of his hand and headed for the door. The door was a bit opened and it squeezed itself to go out. Bel followed it, and he opened the door, he bumped into something. He looked and was shocked. He can't believe what he was seeing. He blinked for a few times and even shook his head, but the image in front of him won't disappear. He pinched and slapped his cheeks. When he realized that it wasn't a dream, he looked straight at the thing he bumped at. "Are you the real Fran?" Bel asked, and the guy replied. "Yes." "What! How come you turned back? (And how did you change clothes that fast?) You didn't turn back when I-" Bel stopped midsentence. "When you what, senpai?" Fran asked. "When I…" Bel was sweating and he thought of something to get away what he did to the frog. "Shishi~ When I dissected you." There was a silence between them and Fran broke it first. "Oh. That's so like you. A psycho." There was smoke going out in Bel's ears but he let go of Fran's words and he mumbled something. Fran stared at him and asked. "By the way senpai, why's your lips look slimy?" Bel looked at him, raised an eyebrow and he suddenly remembered what he did to him (the frog). "I-I licked it. You got a problem?" "Nope. Your apartment looks awful. I can see garbages, even though I'm outside." "It's not an apartment! It's a hotel!" Bel argued, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and added, "Now, go home froggy. I don't need a companion right now." He finished saying and when he looked up, Fran was gone, he looked side by side and he heard a voice behind him saying, "This place looks dump. You even call yourself a… What is that? Princess?" "Hey! How'd you get inside? Get out." Bel pointed his finger to the door, but Fran pretended that he didn't hear anything, he walked around, surveying the place and comments something to whatever he sees.

He treated Bel's hotel as his own house and he sat down on Bel's couch, slouching a bit. "Give me some food, senpai." He ordered and snapped his fingers. "Don't order me around!" Bel complained. " This is my place! I didn't even invite you in!" "Ehh~ But when you were in my place, I treated you as an honored guest." "You didn't treat me that way! Your mother did." "Hmn~ It's still the same though." "No, it's not." Fran clicked his tongue. "So stubborn." Then he remembered something. " Ah. Pineapple said that we should study, there will be an exam next week." "What? I just transferred here. And there will be an exam next week?" Fran shrugged. "But senpai, you said that you're a genius right? So you don't need to study. If you fail, the better. I'll still be on top. So you don't need to worry." Bel smacked his head. "Stupid froggy. Of course I don't need to worry. I'm a genius after all. Shishi~"

-The day of exam arrived-

"Kufufu~ Okay. Answer all the questions carefully and wisely. Hope you studied. I warned you already that we're going to have an exam. So, flip your papers and answer. Now."

-After several hours-

*Ding Dong~*

"Okay. Pass your papers. Finish or not." Mukuro said. The students passed their papers forward. "Ahh~ I didn't finish answering some of it." A black-haired girl said to her friends. "Hehe~ Too bad. I think I did good." A brown-haired girl replied. "Class dismissed." Mukuro said after collecting all the papers and left.

"Shishi~ How's your exam froggy?" Bel asked. "Hmn? Its part of nanya." "Huh? What nanya?" "Nanya business." A vein popped in Bel's head and he threw a knife on Fran's back. "That hurt y'know." "Like I care." Fran sighed, shook his head and asked, "Are you free today, senpai?" "Yeah, I guess. Why?" "Go out with me." Bel was speechless for a moment, repeating the words what Fran said in his head. "Wh-What?" He asked. "Geez~ Are you that deaf? I'm asking you to go out with me." "G-Go out?" Bel was now blushing lightly. "Yah." Answered Fran. Bel wanted to ask why, but he didn't had the chance to say it because Fran told him, "Don't ask why. "Cause, if you'll know where I'm taking you, you'll reject my offer. So, no questions. If you're a genius, as what you said, you'll understand. Right?" He looked at Bel with a light smirk on his face. Bel nodded, but didn't notice the light smirk on Fran's face because he was too stunned and if this is really happening, it's happening too fast.

Bel was letting out an evil aura. He's staring intently at Fran like he was killing him. (Splattering his blood everywhere etc.) "Ah, look senpai. This thing looks like you." He was holding out the mop to let Bel see it. Bel smacked it away and asked angrily at him, "What the hell are we doing at the market?!" Fran stared at the mop, lying on the floor and answered, "What you mean? We're here to buy some home appliances, of course." "That's not what I mean!" "Ah, You must be thinking that 'go out with me' means a date?" "O-Of course not! And of course 'go out with me' means a date! A date!" "Ehh~ But my meaning is different." "Oh really? You must mean that your 'go out with me' means, 'go out with me to the market?' or more like 'help me carry the stuffs that I'm going to buy in the market'. Like that?!" Bel said sarcastically. *Clap Clap Clap* Fran clapped his hands and said, "That's a good explanation, senpai. I like it." Bel pinched his cheeks and said, "Are you mocking me?" "No, no." Fran answered. "Actually, I don't have my own meaning to it. But let me think about it. (If I don't forget that is.)" Bel let go of his cheeks and smacked his head. "What was that for?" Asked Fran. "For dragging me here!" Bel answered. "I didn't even drag you here. You came along with your own free will." "That's because-!" Bel stopped. Fran tilted his head and asked, "Because what?" "Nothing! Just pay to the counter!" Fran shrugged and paid, he then went to Bel. "Let's go."

While they were walking down the road, Bel was thinking of something. _"Why did I think that this frog would take me out on a date? This frog seems to know nothing about love, and all he knows is Anime here and there. Damn him. I made such a big mistake. Geh, why am I thinking such things? Yuck. I don't even like this frog. Ahh~ itai me ni atta yo*". (*I met a painful experience) _

Fran's thought were, _"So fun~ Shopping is now easier. Especially when this idiot prince is carrying the heavy stuffs. Thank you, senpai~ Not really. Heh."_

TBC~

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Fran saw a crowd when he arrived at school, they were looking at the bulletin board. The results of their exam have been released. He heard some of the students who were standing in front of the bulletin board said, "We have a new top ranking student." "Eh? Who? Who?" "Look. It's this guy." Fran walked by them and a boy pointed at the bulletin, he stopped behind them and looked at the bulletin board, he read the name and was pissed off. While he was standing there, some of the students who were passing by looked at him and whispers, "Look, isn't that Fran? Whose always top one in ranking?" "Yeah, it's him. Too bad for him." They keep on whispering, but Fran ignored them and he proceeded to his classroom. He opened the door and walked straight to his table.

"ShishI~ Hello, Froggy. How're you? Seems like you're in a bad mood today, huh?" Bel said behind Fran. He poked Fran's head and giggles. "Senpai," Fran said, "Will you please stop it? You're making my head ache." "Shishi~ Sorry. I just wanted to know what you're feeling right now."

*ding dong*

The sound of the bel and Mukuro came in and told the students to sit down. He looked at them and said, "Well. I guess all of you saw the results of your exam last week in the bulletin board. Congratulations Belphegor. For being the new top one ranking student in this school." Mukuro clapped and his classmates clapped their hands too, but Fran didn't. Mukuro saw Fran and told him, "Don't be angry, Fran. You're the top two. Isn't that okay?" "No." Fran retorted. "And why is that Froggy?" Bel asked and Fran answered, "Because I have my reasons." He raised his hand. "Now." He shooed Bel away and Bel slapped his hand, Fran looked at him and Bel took out his tongue.

"Okay. Stop quarreling, lovebirds. I'm starting my lesson." Mukuro said and there was laughter inside the room. Bel blushed lightly at the word lovebirds and Fran just rolled his eyes inwardly. _"Now the Anime stuffs I'm going to buy is limited. Damn this no eyes."_ Fran thought and was tapping his finger on his table while listening to Mukuro. Bel looked at him, tilted his head and sighed. The morning lessons were finished and Fran went to the cafeteria to eat. Bel just ate in the classroom. While Fran was lining up to choose his food, someone bumped on him on purpose, a chocolate drink was poured on him and this made his uniform dirty. He stared at the person who bumped at him. It was his classmate who doesn't really like him that much because he was always a top one ranking student.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said to Fran. This made Fran pissed off because he obviously knew that he did it on purpose. Like he don't know that it wasn't on purpose. Fran put his tray down, took out his handkerchief and wiped his uniform, even though he knew that it won't fade away. He sighed and looked at the guy. "What?" His classmate said, smiling. Fran took the bowl of green sauce and poured it in the head of his classmate and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. I meant it." His classmate was shocked of what Fran did to him and Fran just walked away like nothing happened. As he was walking away, he heard him yelled, "Damn you!"

Bel was sleeping on his table and he didn't notice that Fran already came back. He heard a mutter, and he looked up to see whose muttering. He saw Fran, his back facing him and his hand is moving up and down, like he was wiping. He was about to ask him what happened to him when Mukuro came in and ask for Fran. He walked toward Fran, surprised and stared at him. Fran raised his eyebrow and asked/said, "What? Do you pity me? Well, don't. I don't need your pity." Mukuro blinked and asked, "Who did this?" "The dick." Answered Fran. "What? No. I mean, why did you pour the green sauce on Brick? " "Brick? Oh~ That student of yours. I thought his name is dick. He started it. Why?" Mukuro sighed and said, "You sure are hard to handle. Change your clothes." "I forgot to bring my PE uniform." Fran answered. "That is so perfect, Fran. Just perfect." Mukuro said and glanced behind Fran and smiled.

"Belphegor." He said and Bel looked up at him. "Could you lend Fran your PE uniform?" Bel wanted to say no but he can see an evil aura leaking out in Mukuro. He 'tsk-ed' and nodded, took out his PE uniform inside his bag and handed it Fran. "Eee~ What makes you think I'm gonna wear this guy's PE uniform, Pineapple?" He received a smack on the head. "Just. Wear. It." He then left the room. Fran 'tsk-ed' and went to the changing room to changed his clothes. "This PE uniform is so big." He said to himself and smelled Bel's PE uniform. "Smells sweet. Did he stock this in a food storage? Is this edible? I think I wanna eat this." He walked out in the changing room, went to his room while chewing the hem of the shirt of Bel's PE uniform. "Oie." He heard a voice behind him. He didn't even realize that he was now sitting on his chair because he was busy eating the shirt. He looked behind and saw Bel smiling at him angrily. "Yesh?" Fran said. "Why are you chewing my PE shirt?" Bel asked. "Ehn? Becaushe it shmells schweet." Fran answered. "Just because it's sweet, doesn't mean you can chew it!" Bel said and wanted to smack Fran's head but he didn't do it. Fran is just too cute now. The big PE Uniform he's wearing, the way he chew the shirt, he's just too cute for Bel to hit him.

"You'd better return it to me tomorrow. No damage. Got it?" Bel said. Fran nodded and faced front. _"Cute. I really don't mind if you don't return it to me. As long as I'll see you wearing that every time I see you." _Bel thought, raised his eyebrows and he shook his head when he realized he was thinking that. And Fran was really having fun chewing Bel's shirt.

Mukuro passed by the room of Bel and Fran. He looked inside while walking slowly, he saw Bel looking front and Fran, whose chewing on the shirt he's wearing. He smiled and proceeded to walk. _"It'll take more time."_

*ding dong*

The afternoon lessons are now done and the students hurriedly went home. "Senpai. Let's go home together. In exchange for lending me your PE uniform." Fran said to Bel.

While they are walking on the road, a lot of guys were looking at them, especially at Fran. This made Bel a bit annoyed. _"Fran may look cute right now. But he's with me. So, hands off bastards, and stop looking at him."_ This is what Bel thought and he said to Fran,"Oh yeah. Froggy, I want to eat parfait. Come with me." He grabbed Fran's hand and went to the café.

"Parfaits are so yummy. Shishi~" He ate his parfait happily, he looked at Fran and asked him, "Why are you not eating your parfait?" "What makes you think I'm gonna eat this parfait? You just dragged me here because it'll be free if you bring a teal-haired boy/girl." He answered. ""ShishI~ It saves up money. Parfaits are delicious, you know." He feeds himself and a bulb popped up on his head. Fran was poking his parfait with his finger, he looked up when Bel called up to him. "Wha-" He felt something cold inside his mouth, he pulled his head backwards and ended up swallowing the parfait. "Shishi~ delicious, right?" Fran covered his mouth, looked outside and nodded.

"Shishi~ That sure filled my stomach. Let's go there again some time." Bel said. "Do it on your own." Fran retorted. "Oie." Fran looked up to him. "Don't forget that you're wearing my PE uniform." "Tsk." They continued walking on their way home, and not long after they need to part ways. "Shishi~ See you, Froggy." Bel said and crossed the road. Fran just nodded, he looked at Bel walking away and then he walked home.

"I'm home~" Fran monotonously yelled and in just a second, his mom came running in front of the door to welcome him. "Fran-chan! Welcome back~!" His mother hugged him and kissed his cheek. "So the two of you are finally free? Why didn't you bring Bel-chan home? It's more fun if you bring him over." Franchesca said. "Geez, Mom. He's annoying." Fran answered. "Eh? He's not. Bring him next time, okay?" "Whatever you say." Franchesca giggled and drag Fran in the kitchen. "Let's go eat." She said. Fran sat down on the chair and Franchesca's on the opposite side. While they were eating, Franchesca asked him, "Why are you wearing PE uniform? What happened to your uniform? And whose PE uniform is that?" "Woah. Slow down and please, one question at a time mom." Fran said. "Hehe~ Okay. So?" Said Franchesca. "So? What?" "Today's the result of the exam, right? Are you still the top student?" Fran inhaled deep, put his spoon down and looked at his mom and said nonchalantly, "Mom." Franchesca looked at his son with a smile on her face. "There's a new top student." Added Fran. "Eh? Who?" asked his mom. "That is… Bel-senpai." Answered Fran. Franchesca was silent for a moment and squealed suddenly. "My! Bel-chan is?! We should celebrate!" 'What!" Fran exclaimed monotonously. "It'll be fun, my Fran!" "No, it's not!" "Yes, it'll be fun! Fran, think about it. If Bel's here, don't you think that it makes you happy? Even just a little?" "No. Mom. If he's here, it makes me pissed off. And I won't invite him again. And that is final." Fran said to his mother. And this made Franchesca feel like: his words are the rules in the house, whether you like it or not, you gotta obey it and you cannot change my mind. This is what Franchesca's been worrying. When Fran was young, he obeys whatever his mother says, and now that he's a teenager and have his own mind, he seems to decline all the fun his mother suggests.

While Franchesca's been spacing out, Fran finished his food and brushed his teeth. He kissed his mother's cheek, said good night to her and he went upstairs. Franchesca's still spacing out and thought _"Didn't he say earlier that 'whatever you say'?"_

When Fran reached his room, he lied down on his bed immediately. He didn't bother to change his clothes. While he was lying down, looking up at the ceiling, (his ceiling's full of Anime posters) he smelled something sweet. He looked around, looking for the sweet smell and while he was looking for it, his nose brushed against the shirt he was wearing and viola! He finally found the sweet smell. He grabbed the hem of the shirt up to his nose and he inhaled deep. _"Why do I like this smell? I know its smell is sweet, but there's something in this smell that I can't ignore. What is it?"_ He thought and an image of Bel appeared on his mind. He blinked and shook his head. "_Why's the image of that idiot-senpai appeared on my mind? Sheesh… I've been with him for a long time, may be that's why. May be? Not may be! Of course I've been with him for a long time! He's been dragging me everywhere! _(just at the café though)_ That fallen-prince. Are? Stop thinking about that no eyes. It's bad for my health. Yes. Bad for my health. I should sleep."_ While Fran was thinking, he don't know that he's also chewing the shirt again. His eyes went blurry and his mind went blank and not long after, he fell asleep.

-Morning-

Fran woke up, eyes still sleepy. He got up, stretched his arms and legs and he went to his cabinet to change clothes but he stopped in front of his cabinet, looking at the mirror. He blinked and rubbed his eyes for a few times, but whatever he do, he's still seeing the same thing. He looked behind and at his bed. He was speechless. Bel's on his bed! Sleeping! And wait… He's naked! Not half-naked. Truly naked! (Bel's lower body is covered and please ask Fran how'd he saw it) Fran looked at his body, his body's covered with the blanket only! His face went pale and,

"Gyaaa!" Fran screamed, sitting up, catching for his breath and his heart's racing. He looked around his bed and when he didn't see anything weird, he calmed down. *rustle rustle* He heard the noise beside him, the sheet's moving. His face going pale and a head came out with a "nya~". Fran stared at his cat and sighed. He put the kitty on his lap and pets it and talked to it. "Don't scare me like that. And how did you get inside?"

"Because I let him in!" A voice said and his door suddenly slammed open. "Gyaaa! YOU!" He pointed his finger to Bel. "What are you doing in my house?!" "Hn? What am I doing here? Your mom- I mean, _mom_ let me in of course. By the way, I was just passing by when she saw me. Explanations done. Shishi~ Oh and hurry up. We're going to be late." Bel held the door knob and slowly close the door but he stopped and told Fran, "You really like wearing my PE uniform no? You didn't even bother to change." And he left. "… I fell asleep when I lied down on the bed!" Fran exclaimed and his kitty walked away from him. _"He seems to be in a shouting mood today."_ Thought the kitty.

"_I had a nightmare. And that nightmare came true. But thank goodness, I didn't see him beside me. Naked. –shivers- I really don't want that to happen."_ "-ran" _"It's much better if the one that I dreamt is that-"_ "Fran!" Mukuro shouted and Fran's thoughts that almost goes to happiness were cut. He looked at Mukuro with his bored eyes. "Yes?" "Concentrate Fran and listen to _me._" Fran sighed and looked at his notes, while he was staring at his notes, he received a poke on his back, and he looked behind. "What?" He asked. "You've been spacing out lately. Something wrong?" Asked Bel. "No." Fran answered. "Hn…"

"Hey. Lovebirds." Said Mukuro and they both looked front. "Talk about your date later. I'm lecturing here, so you have to listen. Like I care if you're the top or second place student. You're still a student." Both of them saw an evil aura leaking out on Mukuro, Bel nodded and Fran said, "Looks like the pineapple's growing more spikes." A vein popped on Mukuro's head, he took the eraser and threw it at Fran. But Fran, having a good reflexes dodge it. Bel, who was caught off guard got hit by the eraser on his face. There was a moment of silence inside the room and suddenly a laughter. A vein popped on Bel's head, he grabbed Fran's shirt and was about to punch him, but Mukuro stopped him and told Fran,

"Fran. Clean Belphegor's face. It's your fault anyway." "My fault? It's his fault." He pointed Bel and added, "He would've dodged it if he has eyes." Fran received a smack on his head. "That hurt. Okay. Okay. I'll clean his face." He took out his handkerchief and wiped Bel's face. Mukuro and all class looked at them, having the same thoughts: Are they in a relationship?

"_They don't like each other's guts, but for some reason, they seem to get along well. Well, teenagers. Shy of showing their feelings. Their relationship's getting better though. All's well." _ Mukuro thought and the time of his lesson were consumed by Bel and Fran quarreling.

"_Just what is wrong with this two? First, they get along and then later quarrels? A cat and a dog? Or The Prince and His beloved Frog?" _


End file.
